Asmodeus (Shadow Hearts)
Asmodeus: ''' “Humanity will live in fear and darkness for thousands of years. And when the last human dies, I will still be there, laughing. Eh hahahahaha!” ''Asmodeus in Shadow Hearts: Covenant; writing his own epitaph. '' '''History: Asmodeus is a king of hell. There are seven demon gods according to the Key of Solomon and Asmodeus is one of the top three most powerful or at least the top three most prestigious, along with the demon lords Amon and Astaroth. Asmodeus's raison-d'être is to watch man kind suffer and die. The details are unclear but Asmodeus must have fought King Solomon centuries ago and been defeated, as he is one of the 72 demons sealed within crests in the Key of Solomon. Asmodeus would eventually be drawn back into the world by being invoked by the mad monk Grigori Rasputin. Rasputin wanted demonic magics to us for global conquest which Asmodeus was more than happy to trade to Rasputin in exchange for being anchored back into the world. Of course Asmodeus was counting on Rasputin being to power-hungry to resist Asmodeus's influence. As it turned out Asmodeus was right and Rasputin soon needed to invoke Asmodeus's full power and became possessed by the demon god. Once possessed Rasputin's soul was completely eclipsed by Asmodeus's will and went from wanting to rule the world to wanting to destroy it slowly watching mankind fester in it's own suffering as they slowly died off over generations. Asmodeus is listed as wanting to sew the seeds of suspicion, ambition and greed in each generation and harvesting the souls of men as they slaughter each-other. Asmodeus considers the demon lords Amon and Astaroth his rivals and is terrified of them. Asmodeus is actually made out to be the weakest of the three though this may be because Asmodeus's host had the weakest will-power while his rivals became stronger for their efforts to claw themselves back into the world. An important distinction between the three demons is that while Asmodeus wanted to destroy the world over generations, Astaroth wanted to wanted to corrupt mankind by unleashing it's bound up malice and destroy the world much more immediately afterwords and Amon is a harbinger of the Apocalypse that just wanted to simply destroy and did not care if it was for good or evil. Powers and abilities: Asmodeus has the power to avert all harm through his very force of presence, however with enough will-power fueling them another demon lord has the power to shatter this ability. Asmodeus has the power to possess humans that invoke his name, can control humans and demons. He can summon his living palace the Idar Flamme. Asmodeus has access to devastatingly powerful dark and holy magical energies. He can also transform the body he is inhabiting into his native form and has the power to fly through the air at great speeds. His appearance also seems to heralds violent weather-patterns though this may be just an involuntary effect of his presence and not a intentional power. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Possessor Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Bosses Category:Dark Magic Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Collector of Souls